The Stolls' Antics
by The Lily Maiden
Summary: Collection of one shots about weird things the Stolls do at camp. Originally a one shot called worcestershire sauce
1. Worcestershire Sauce

**So, this is my first story on FF so please no flames, but CC is accepted. Anyways, this is after Percy and Annabeth started dating, but before Percy disappears.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own** PJO.

* * *

Percy and Annabeth were hanging out on the beach. They had just started dating, the war was over, and they were enjoying the peace and quiet.

But of course the silence didn't last long.

"Percy! Annabeth!"

Percy and Annabeth groaned - all they wanted was a little bit of peace and quiet. But with the Stoll brothers around, that was never going to happen.

"What do you want!" Annabeth yelled at the boys.

"Well, you see, we need someone to dare us to drink Worcestershire sauce flat out."

"Why can't you dare each other?" Percy asked, exasperated.

The Stolls had looks of identical horror on their faces. "No! It doesn't work that way Percy! We would be, like, breaking an ancient law!"

Percy seriously doubted that daring each other to do the same thing was something mentioned in the ancient laws.

"Go get someone else to dare you!" Annabeth shouted.

The Stolls put on their puppy dog faces.

"Fine!Fine!" Percy said. "I dare you to drink Worcestershire sauce!"

The Stolls were jumping up and down with excitement. "We'll be right back with the sauce and everything else we need!"

Annabeth looked at him. "What did you just get us into?"

* * *

The Stolls were back, with everything they needed. They poured 25 drops of Worcestershire sauce in each cup, and prepared to drink.

"Ready, set, GO!" Percy yelled.

5 seconds later, Travis was gagging, and Connor was running around screaming "It burns, it BURNS!"

Percy and Annabeth were just laughing their heads off.

"Need to cool down?" Percy asked the boys.

"YES!" They screamed.

"Okay!" Percy said, as a huge wave came crashing on their heads.

After the boys finished coughing up all the water, Connor and Travis thanked Percy and walked away.

"I don't think we will ever has peace and quiet here," said Annabeth.

"If there was peace and quiet at Camp Half-Blood, our lives wouldn't be this entertaining," Percy replied.

* * *

**So there's my first story! I wrote it on my iPod so sorry for mistakes. My brothers did the thing with the Worcestershire sauce today, so that's where I got the idea.**

**Thanks, and please review!**


	2. Lightning Man

**Hey guys! So this chapter is sometime in between the quest and the Argo 2 being finished in Jason's timeline.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

* * *

Jason was in his cabin, sleeping peacefully, and dreaming happy dreams about unicorns and rainbows when he was rudely awakened by two very . . . _perky_ demigods.

"JASON! Wake up! We brought COOKIES!" shouted one very loud Connor Stoll.

"WHAT in the name of PLUTO are you two DOING in MY CABIN!" Jason was very agitated with these two demigods.

"We wanted to sing you a song!" Travis replied.

"It is called . . . Lightning Man."

"Really, guys, you know, I don't need to hear this . . ."

(A/N Travis is singing in a really low voice while Connor is singing really high and screechy)

(Travis)

He's like a ninga, a crazy crazy ninga

Saving the world from Gaea

His daddy is Zeus and he's Jason

And this blond kid is from Rome

(Connor)

He's got a sister named Thal-i-a

She's a hunter of Artemis

His girlfriend is Piper and his best friend is Leo

And they went on a quest

(both)

He's lightning man!

Saving the world with his awesome powers

He's Jason

He's roman

He's LIGHTNING MAN!

(song is over)

Now that the duo was done, Jason stared at them, and then asked,

"Lightning man? Really? That's the best you two could come up with?"

The boys just stared back at him.

"Ugh! Just get out of my cabin!"

Jason fell asleep thinking up more amusing nicknames for himself.

* * *

**Yay! The Jason chapter is done! Woohoo! **

**Guys, I had a bunch of page visitors, but barely any reviews! Please review. 3 seconds. That's all it would take. Pretty please?**

**I will not write another chapter till I have five reviews!**

**Hoped you like it!**


	3. Ooshy Wooshy Green Gas

**I'm not sure when this is in Rachel's timeline, but it's after she became the oracle.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

* * *

Rachel was sitting in her cave, video chatting her friend Stacey on her ApolloPad (an iPad 2) when suddenly two very loud sons of Hermes burst in her room.

"Rachel!" they screamed at her.

Stacey gave her a weird look. "Rachel, what is that?" she said.

"Stacey, I'll call you back in a minute!" Rachel replied, then hung up the chat. She turned towards the Stolls and yelled,

"WHAT!"

"Well, you see, we wanted to see how you make all that ooshy wooshy green gas appear." Travis said.

"The concept has always intrigued us," Connor added.

"First of all, Connor, where did you learn the word intrigued?" Rachel said.

"Actually, I heard Annabeth say it once," was Connor's reply.

Rachel thought for a second and then nodded. "Okay, and second, _ ooshy wooshy green gas?"_

Travis nodded. "Yes, ooshy wooshy green gas. How do you make it?"

"I don't make the green gas, the Oracle does!"

"But how does the Oracle make it?"

"Travis, I DON'T KNOW! Just leave! NOW!"

Connor and Travis looked at her like she was some pyshco villain zombie queen and left the cave.

Rachel picked up her ApolloPad and called Stacey back.

"Sorry, Stacey. You know all about those crazy butlers . . ."

* * *

**So, I know I told some people that this would be up yesterday, but I couldn't get to a computer. Also, I start school tomorrow, which means an unknown amount of updates. I'm going on a vacation from Thursday to Monday, so no updates then. I can always use some ideas, so review with some! Thanks!**


	4. Magnetism

**Thank you guys so much! And thanks to Agent-Spooky-Mulder for this idea. Just assume the Greeks and Romans know each other.**

* * *

Hazel was walking down the streets of New Rome. It was early in the morning, and Hazel needed a coffee and muffin from Bombilo. As she walked in that direction, the annoying Greek boys came up to her.

"HAZEL! Just the girl we wanted to see. I'm Travis, and this is my dear brother Connor, and we need to ask you something," Travis said.

Hazel sighed. "Okay, shoot."

Connor immediately replied, " Okay, great! So, are you magnetic? Or what?"

"What the Pluto are you two talking about?" Hazel replied, very confused.

"You bring jewels and metals up from the ground, right? So you must be magnetic!" Travis said.

"There is no way that is true! I'm NOT magnetic!"

Connor sighed. "I guess we must prove it to her. Brother, SHOW HER OUR MAGNIFICENT INVENTION!"

Travis reaches into his pocket and pulls out . . . an iron ball. Hazel stared at it.

"Now explain to me how this is going to prove I'm magnetic," Hazel scoffed.

"Iron balls will be attracted to you since your magnetic," Travis said in a joking official tone.

Hazel stared at them.

"What?" Connor said.

"Annabeth told me you guys were as idiotic as Percy. But that was actually smart!" Hazel said.

"WHAT? We're smart!" the boys said. "Anyways, let's try our theory." Travis said.

Connor held out the iron ball close to Hazel's skin. Nothing happened. They kept trying and trying but nothing happened! Hazel was getting annoyed.

"I'm not magnetic! You have proved it, now let me go!" Hazel yelled.

"Not . . . yet . . ." Connor said. "Must . . . keep . . . trying . . ."

"NO! I'm done! Goodbye!" Hazel screamed then stormed off.

"Connor, I'm getting in touch with the Hypnos cabin. If we give her a sleeping potion, maybe we can do some more tests . . ."

* * *

**Yay! Done!**

**Again, thanks so much. Sorry for not updating, but my schedules going to be once a week now. Thank you for all of the positive feedback, and I'm doing a blanket disclaimer now - I do not own PJO.**

**Thanks!**


	5. Time Travel

Leo was working in the Argo 2. It was mid-April, and the ship was looking better and better each day. As he whacked his hammer against a metal shield on the side of the ship, the Stolls came and he looked up from his work.

"Hey, dudes," Leo said.

"That's it? Just calling us dudes?" Travis said.

"Not Travis and Connor, kings of the world?" Connor said

Leo look at them, and said, "You know, I'll call you kings of the world if you call me Lord Leo, Supreme Ruler of the Universe."

"Deal."

"Ditto."

Leo smiled and said, "Why exactly do you want to talk to me, your highnesses?"

"We want to travel through time." Travis said. "And we need you to build the machine and Annabeth to figure out how to actually travel us."

Connor stood there, nodding earnestly.

Leo looked sceptical. "Annabethagreed to help you guys?"

"Well, not exactly." Connor said. "You are the first person we asked!"

Leo smiled. "Well I'm in. Let's go convince Annabeth to help us."

* * *

Annabeth was in the Athena cabin when the Stolls and Leo found her.

"Hey, Annabeth," Leo said, "What's up?"

"The sky," Annabeth replied. "What do you three want?"

Travis looked at Connor and Leo, who were looking at him. He sighed and began. "Annabeth, we want to travel through time and we need you to figure out how we can do that. Leo is going to build the machine."

Annabeth snorted. "Really, guys? In case you haven't heard, time travel is still impossible. You are never going to do it."

Leo looked at the Stolls, then said, "Told you she would say no." Then he walked out of the cabin.

"NO! ANNABETH! You can't let this happen!" Travis sobbed on his knees.

"Please, Annabeth, PLEASE!" Connor wailed.

Annabeth stared at them. And then, she said

"Shut up."

And walked away.

* * *

**Hey guys! There are a couple things you need to know.**

**First of all, I will try to update every Sunday. Don't kill me if it comes a couple days late**

**Second, I have a couple questions for you guys.**

**1. Should I include Leo in some of the Stolls pranks? **

**2. Should I do some pranks on people who were in books 2, 3, 4, or 5? Back at that time of course. People like Silena, Beckendorf - back when they were alive.**

**3. Who do you want the Stolls to annoy next? **

**4. If you have any prank ideas, pm me or leave it in a review!**

**Also, chapter lengths are going to stay the same as they are right now until we get to a super special. A super special will happen when there are a certain number of reviews. It won't come for a while though.**

**Bye!**


	6. Blockbuster

Annabeth was in her cabin playing Atkinator. She was trying to see if the Akinator knew Marina from Lorien Legacies. But then the Stolls came in.

"Can we borrow your phone?" Travis said.

"No, you cannot. Goodbye." Annabeth replied.

"Please?"

"No."

"With a cherry on top?"

"NO!"

"Okay the. C'mon Connor, let's go." And with that, the boys walked out.

Annabeth had no idea the boys had stolen her phone.

* * *

Back in their cabin, the boys put in the phone number for a Blockbuster in Wyoming.

"Hello, this is Blockbuster, how can I help you?"

"Hi, do you have any Bob the Builder movies?"

"Yes, we do."

"What about War Horse?"

"Yes."

"What about Jig?"

"No, we don't."

"What about I Ate A Piece Of Toast?"

"No sir."

"What about any potty training movies?"

"Yes, we do."

"Thanks, we'll get them on Netflix."

As the boys hung up the phone they were laughing their heads off.

Annabeth (who had figured out they stole her phone) came in, grabbed her phone out of Travis's hand, and walked out.

The boys never noticed.

* * *

** Hey guys! First of all, if you have read the Lorien Legacies, you are awesome. Second, Jig is an actual movie. If you have seen it, PM me. Same for people who have read LL. Thanks for reading!**


	7. We Are The Winx!

**Note: The Hunters are at camp because Thalia wanted to see Percy.**

* * *

The Argo 2 had been docked at camp for a day now. Everyone was so happy Percy was back. But of course, the Stolls went crazy. They stole a ton of Skittles and soda and were partying in their cabin.

The boys were on a rampage, running around camp. Eventually, they stopped in front of the Big House and turned toward the crowd following them. And then, they went more crazy than they've ever had.

They started sing the theme song to the show "Winx Club."

_Close your eyes, _  
_And open your heart, _  
_Believe in yourself, _  
_That's how it starts! _

_Dreams will come true, _  
_Just wait and see, _  
_Because the Magic's in you, _  
_And the Magic's in me! _

_We are the Winx, _  
_We are the Winx, _  
_Come join the club! _  
_We are the Winx, _  
_We are the Winx, _  
_We are the Winx! _  
_Come join the club! _  
_We are the Winx! _

At this point everyone was staring at them.

_Magical flowers, _

They grabbed Katie Gardner.

_Digital powers, _

They grabbed Annabeth.

_Rhythms and tunes,_

They grabbed Will Solace.

_The sun and the moon, _

They kept hold of Will and grabbed Thalia.

_Magic shapes and shifting tides,_

They grabbed Percy_._

_And the fire burning deep inside! _

At this, they dropped everyone else and held Leo up to the sky.

_We've got the style, _  
_And we've got the flair, _  
_Look all you want, _  
_Just don't touch the hair_!

Leo was down. Now the boys were posing like models and flipping their imaginary hair.

_We are the Winx, _  
_We are the Winx, _  
_Come join the club! _  
_We are the Winx, _  
_We are the Winx'_  
_We are the Winx! _  
_Come join the club! _

_We are the Winx!_

As they ended with a big flourishing pose, a whole bunch of people ran up and trapped them. But they were too slow. Mr. D came outside and yelled

"WHAT THE *beep* IS GOING ON?"

The Stolls were not seen - as humans at least - for the next 24 hours.

* * *

**[ Lyrics from: lyrics/t/television/we_are_the_winx_winx_club_theme_ ]**

**So, I was going through old stuff and found all this Winx stuff I had. And from that, this idea was born.**

**I do not own this song or anything but the idea. **

**Also, if anyone is interested in doing a collab, I'm always open for ideas (via PM)**

**Almost forgot! I might not update next Sunday because I have a dance competition. I might update early or I might update a little later. But before Mark of Athena comes out!**

**If you have a twitter, can you ask Rick if there is such a thing as a blind/deaf/disabled demigod? Or if any sort of genetic problems or problem from early age (paralysis from car accident, etc) happen to demigods? I'm very curious. Thanks if you do!**

**Bye!**


	8. Pigfarts

The campers were just relaxing on the beach for the fourth of July fireworks when two insane boys came in and said (in perfect unison)

"Did somebody call for Draco Malfoy?"

A camper shouted out, "Nope!"

The Stolls weren't expecting this. So, they began to sing

_Pigfarts, Pigfarts, Here I come!_

_ Pigfarts, Pigfarts, yum yum yum!_

They moved on to sit by Percy, who said, "What's Pigfarts?"

"Pigfarts is the best wizarding school in the galaxy!" Connor said.

"I've never heard of it," Annabeth replied in a pompous tone.

"That's because IT'S ON MARS!" Travis said.

Everyone stared. Finally someone asked them to just go to Pigfarts and stop annoying them. The boys looked scandalized.

"I can't go to Pigfarts, it's on Mars. You need a rocketship. Do you have a rocketship, Jackson?" Connor said.

"Nope, last I checked I didn't."

"Well then. I think . . . " But before Travis could finish, the boys were dragged away by harpies.

"Well, we solved one problem . . . "

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for updating late. I own nothing.**

**My review goal was 30. That means the next chapter will be a super special! You guys can ask me or the Stolls questions and we will answer. Depending on number of questions asked, there may or may or may not be a story that day. So send your questions away!**


End file.
